1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector including a plurality of connecting terminals for electrically connecting with an inserted card.
2. The Related Art
In recent years, with the widely spreading applications of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras and the like, a variety of cards, having a large memory capacity and compact shape, have been used widely. In general, a conventional card connector mounted in the electronic device has a plurality of connecting terminals for electrically connecting with the card. So it is important to make the connecting terminals connect with the card steadily. However, since the shape of the card connector depends on the left space of the electronic device, the connecting terminals received in the card connector may be designed to have a longer length. Thus when the card is inserted into the card connector, a squeezing pressure may be generated between the card and the connecting terminals so as to make a middle portion of the connecting terminals curve, which will have influence on the steady connection state between the card and the connecting terminals.